User talk:Crystalbeastdeck09
User talk:Crystalbeastdeck09/Archive - User talk:Crystalbeastdeck09/Archive2 Hello It's Marcus if you wanna find older discussions check the archives! Marcus/Michael Villanova 02:28, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Gay equality Hello! Namaste! Greetings! My name is Elk Punarbhava and I am a member of the new social movement, Reboot, to which you are very much invited to join. We would be happy to have a new, people and nature loving member in our midst! I want to introduce a bill in the 1st Chamber on same-sex marriage and gay equality. Before I write it, I am looking for a broad coalition of partners that will support it. I would like to make sure that all the rights that mixed-sex couples enjoy by law and in society, are also granted to homosexual couples. I am also adamant about defending the rights of these people and fighting all forms of discrimination. If possible, I will include this in the bill. Can I count on you and the party you represent to stand by my side in this battle? Lovia needs change in the right direction. Making sure nobody is discriminated on the basis of sexual preference, or who he or she loves, is the first thing on my list, and hope it's on yours too. Let me know if I can count on you. Thank you so very much, Punarbhava (talk) 13:49, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Sustainable office building in Clave Rock Hi Michael! In Clave Rock, we're converting everything that's made of concrete and steel to green, sustainable, low-energy buildings. The Miners Union of Lovia has its Sylvania HQ in Clave Rock. Maybe you want to make use of this opportunity to put your offices in a new, sustainable building? Maya Gilmore has some designs ready for construction. Your offices would only be slightly smaller, and you would save hugely on energy costs. You would also gain on comfort and atmosphere. And let's not forget: you could really help the environment! Are you in? :D Punarbhava (talk) 17:04, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Why not! The Labour Party and the affiliated unions are looking forward to this progressive movement. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:15, February 20, 2013 (UTC) question time question time about the new scp party. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 14:47, February 22, 2013 (UTC) That's not a political issue but w.e. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:51, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Apologies for the wrong revert, I hit the rollback button by mistake. I guess I'm just an irresponsible admin. :P --Semyon 20:21, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Don't even know what you mean xD Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:34, March 24, 2013 (UTC) @Semyon: Does that make me the head admin now? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:46, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Doubtful. I'd have to make a very, very serious faux pas before that became the case. :P --Semyon 10:00, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Hhaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:19, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Could you fill in the info for Labour Now, Real News Weekly and the Nova Times (in the defunct paper section) on the Newspapers in Lovia page. Thanks. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 19:08, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Party logos Hey, Topaz told me I could talk to you about making party logos. I needed two for a project I was handling over on the Conworlds wiki, and wanted to know if you'd be willing to help out. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:18, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Send me the link. The logos are pretty basic but work for most parties. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:24, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks. Link One. Link Two. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:44, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Labour party Hi Marcus, sorry to bother you but now that I'm back I was wondering if there was anything I could help out with in the Labour Party Frijoles333 (talk) 15:43, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Nothing right now but be informed :D it's good that were gaining in membership and able to help the community thourgh you Educational trust in Charleston! Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:14, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay :) Just tell me if anything pops up Frijoles333 (talk) 16:20, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Grammar Lesson '''There' is the opposite of here. It means not near the speaker. If you can use "here" in place of a there/their/they're, then there is correct. Their is the possessive of they, denoting something owned by they, or a subject that would be replaced by they. If you can use "our" in place of a there/their/they're, then their is correct. They're if the contraction of they are. If there/their/they're can be replaced directly by "they are", they're is correct. Apart means not part of. It is the opposite "A part". A part means part of. It is the opposite of "apart". —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:01, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay then. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:02, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Please read and stop misusing there and apart. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:03, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :Tssss, grammar's for Nazi's anyway. Fuck grammar. Amirite? The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 16:19, May 25, 2013 (UTC) A firm handshake from a former editor and fellow progressive politician Hi there! It's SjorskingmaWikistad! I am afraid I have lost access to my profile, as it is such a long time ago that I was active on that account. Justed wanted to say that I recently thought by myself "let's see if Lovia/Wikination is still up and running!" And, miraculously, it still is. I have to say, I am amazed how this wiki seems to attract new and regular editors on a consistent and frequent basis, and I was also surprised by the fact that some oldies are still around. Your user name stood out like a sore thumb in the latest contributions log haha. I still remember how you were literally obsessed with this wiki, and I was absolutely stunned by your 9k contributions. Anyway, I digress. How are things going? Are Dimi and Joeri still sort of around? What happened in my absence? And most importantly, how are you doing :) Well, that's all for now. Have a great day! Cadaro (talk) 16:03, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :So, we meet again! The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 16:20, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ::(cue evil laugh) Yes, yes we do. But on a serious note, nice to see you all and how absolutely weird that a wiki can run for over 6 years. I consider myself part of the second wave of editors, and I believe this wiki is now into its 4th wave of editors. I still remember when it was 2009/2010 (?) when I joined... Cadaro (talk) 17:55, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :::It is truly fascinating, yes. Most newer wiki's die a natural death within a month or six (if they're lucky). I think it's the class, grace and rich history and culture of Lovia that keeps people interested, and coming back for more. The fact that each and everyone can make a mark on history, and be a part of something bigger then yourself. It's quite something. Few wiki's have to offer what Lovia has to offer, IMO. Something to be proud of. I've never been able to really leave it forever, without checking back every once in a while. Just out of curiosity, to see what's going on. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 18:05, May 25, 2013 (UTC) New member Hello I was about to create a new character and was wondering if they could join the Labour Party. Can they? Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 19:11, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sure of course!!! No need to ask :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:13, May 27, 2013 (UTC)